Some Fairy Tale Right?
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: He was neither a Knight nor a Prince. Not chosen or special. Yet he still loved a princesses.


**No I'm not dead!  
Just really... reallly busy. College is a pain folks  
Nuff said.**

**Yes I am working on From One Side to Another its just... sigh... It is really hard to make the situation I am working on right now seem natural. Sorry please don't hate me. I am trying my best.**

**Fist attept at a One-Shot and for Kingdom hearts.**

**My take of Sora and all that is going on around him**

**Warning: Slight possible spoiler for KH3D**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to anyone except for Square Enix and Disney.**

It was usually the prince who got the princess, or even the knight.  
He was neither.  
Not royalty or chosen for a grander destiny.  
This boy stumbled upon a destiny that belonged to those greater than him, ones who have been hand picked by even greater beings.  
Not him, he was just chance.

So how could a princess love the likes of him?  
How could he dare love, not just a princess, but a princess of light? Someone so pure that not even the slightest taint of darkness could reach her?  
How could someone like him even be in her presence?

At first, it might have been possible. Just a normal boy who loved life, so full of joy and happiness, naive yes, yet having a smile on his face was like breathing.  
Yet a blade in hand changed him. Was it because he was never suppose to have it in the first place? Or does it have to do with all the darkness this young soul faced almost alone on his journey?  
He wasn't a knight, he wasn't trained; no book, no fairy godmother or master. Just him, a duck and a dog.

Some grand adventure right?  
No noble steed or loyal sidekick.

But despite of this, he went on his brave quest to rescue the princess anyway and his friend.  
Yet it turns out his friend was holding the princess capture and that the princess wasn't really there, only a heartless husk.  
Yet he had fought tooth and nail to rescue both of them, even though one betrayed him in the most deepest way. He conquered gods and titans, illusions and magic, his journey was the most epic ballad of all time.  
Too bad he was not the first one to do this.  
Didn't count for the fact that he had no training for this, everything was learned through himself. Yet they alway believed it was only caused by his blade.  
Yet even when that was gone, it didn't stop him from charging the castle fighting even more darkness to save his friends.  
Even though he wasn't chosen, he still got it back.  
Funny.

And yet nothing worked out. Like the three before him, it always seemed that fairytales endings were never meant to exist.  
He lost his heart.

Both physically and metaphorically.  
He sacrificed it to darkness and gave it to the princess.  
She didn't steal it, she was too pure, he wanted her to hold his heart. So he gave it to her selflessly as to be as pure as she was in the light.  
Like he gave it to the knight so long ago.

That was the past.  
When he was whole and full of light.

But now...

Now he was fragmented, twisted between light and darkness.  
What was he?  
No longer a somebody.  
A nobody?  
A heartless?  
A memory?  
A lingering will?  
The more he found out about the past the more divided his soul, body and heart became.

It wasn't just him anymore. Now it was whose heart, and which body, and other memories? Everything he thought he was... could actually belong to somebody else.  
He was just something very small of a greater whole.  
A whole that he never was suppose to belong in.

Yet, he still wished to be with his princess.  
So if if he wasted away into nothingness, darkness or light, when his body fades, shatters or just simply stops working,  
Even when he is a false warrior who loves the light yet is shrouded in, may it be, red, blue, yellow, white or black,  
There would always be a drawing of a boy offering his heart to the princess.  
Whether he would get her or not.  
After all.  
He is not the prince or the knight in this story.

**X**

**Yes this is suppose to be bitter-sweet.  
You can probably suspect my prediction to either the end or the middle if KH3**

**But if he is not a prince... or a knight... could he be...**

**A King?**

**Oh Well.**

**No one ****_truely_**** dies in Kingdom Hearts.**


End file.
